1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multidisk clutch comprising an external bell member adapted to be coupled to a driving shaft, an internal ring member concentric with said bell member adapted to be coupled to a driven shaft, a plurality of disk members disposed between said bell member and said ring member certain of which are constrained to rotate with said bell member and the remainder of which are constrained to rotate with said ring member, means adapted to feed a lubricating and cooling liquid into the interior of said ring member, and a plurality of holes in said ring member whereby said liquid can reach said disk members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multidisk clutches of this type are generally satisfactory in operation, but the lubrication and cooling of the disk members sometimes leaves something to be desired. This shortcoming is due to the fact that the ring member coupled to the driven shaft does not rotate continuously, but rather only when the driven shaft is not stopped. If the driven shaft is stopped, the lubricating and cooling liquid flows downwards due to gravity, bathing only the lowermost part of the disk members.
An object of the present invention is a multidisk clutch of the type indicated hereinabove in which this shortcoming is eliminated and for which the lubricating and cooling conditions are considerably enhanced, by means of a simple, rugged and convenient structure.